Class of 2014
Degrassi Community School's Class of 2013 is a class of students attending Degrassi Connumity School, the first of which appeared in season six, with the majority being introduced in seasons eight and nine. Characters Main Characters: *Drew Torres (Held back in 2012) *Adam Torres *Clare Edwards *Alli Bhandari *Jenna Middleton *Becky Baker *Luke Baker *Dave Turner *Connor Delaurier *K.C. Guthrie (Left before graduation) *Mike Dallas (Held back in 2012) Supporting Characters *Fab Juarez *Liam Berish *Ingvar Andersson *Bo Andersson *Hannah Belmont *Wesley Betenkamp *Talia Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Drew-Alli Relationship *Adam-Becky Relationship *K.C.-Clare Relationship *Dave-Alli Relationship *K.C.-Jenna Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these Friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Drew-Dave Friendship *Drew-Adam (Siblings) *K.C.-Drew Friendship *Clare-Adam Friendship *Adam-Dave Friendship *Adam-Alli Friendship *Adam-Jenna Friendship *Adam-Connor Friendship *Dave-Jenna Friendship *Clare-Dave Friendship *Connor-Dave Friendship *K.C.-Dave Friendship *K.C.-Connor Friendship *Clare-Connor Friendship *Clare-Jenna Friendship *Connor-Jenna Friendship *Becky-Jenna Friendship *Dallas-Drew Friendship *Dallas-Alli Friendship *Dallas-Adam Friendship *Dallas-Luke Friendship Conflicts The following character developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Dave-Luke Conflict *Adam-Dave Conflict *Clare-Alli Conflict *Clare-Jenna Conflict *Luke-Clare Conflict *Clare-Dallas Conflict Attractions The following characters developed feelings for one or the other at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Dave and Jenna (Dave to Jenna) *Jenna and Luke (Jenna to Luke) *Connor and Clare (Connor to Clare) Trivia *Their senior year will begin in season thirteen. *The first character introduced from this class was Clare Edwards. *Drew Torres and Mike Dallas will be apart of this class since they will stay back. *Their freshman year was during seasons 8 and 9 with the exception of Drew Torres and Mike Dallas who freshman year was during season 6 and 7 however some of them had not debuted yet. Timeline A list of main events that occurred during their time at Degrassi. Seasons 8 *Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, Alli Bhandari, and Connor Delaurier become freshman's at Degrassi. *K.C. Alli, and Connor make their first appearances. *K.C. and Clare begin their relationship. *Alli begins a relationship with senior upperclassmen, Johnny DiMarco. *For a short time, Connor is expelled. *Connor is diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome/ *Clare, K.C., and Alli expose Principal Shep for the abusive principal he was. *K.C. and Alli kiss. Season 9 *Jenna Middleton enrolls at Degrassi. *Dave and Jenna make their first appearances. *Dave almost gets into a physical fight with senior upperclassmen, Bruce. *Dave and Bruce become acquaintances. *K.C. and Clare end their relationship. *K.C. and Jenna begin their relationship. *Clare gains a crush on upperclassmen, Declan Coyne. *Clare gives Wesley Betenkamp a hickie. *Alli and Johnny end their relationship *Alli and Clare end their friendships with Jenna and K.C. *Alli suffers an STD scare. Season 10 *Alli and Jenna rekindle their friendship. *Jenna becomes pregnant with K.C.'s baby. *Drew Torres and Adam Torres enroll at Degrassi. *Clare and Eli Goldsworthy begin their relationship *Drew blackmails Riley, and later becomes Degrassi Quarter Back. *Eli and Fitz get into a physical fight that results in Fitz being jailed due to a scheme by Eli. *Adam is outed by upperclassmen, Bianca DeSousa, and is assulted by upperclassmen Fitz and Owen. *Alli begins her relationship with previous upperclassmen, Drew Torres. *Adam and Fitz get into a physical fight. *Connor is almost molested by a female internet predator. *Drew cheats on Alli with Bianca. *Clare ends up in the middle of a knife confrontation between Eli and Fitz. *Degrassi goes on lockdown during their dance. *Alli gets into a fight with Bianca. *Alli briefly leaves Degrassi. *Clare discovers Eli is a hoarder. *Clare, Adam, and Eli decide to throw a secret romance party under the sky in the woods. *Adam begins a relationship with senior upperclassmen, Fiona Coyne. *Fitz patches things up with Clare. *Dave steals his father's tazor and tazes Wesley Betenkamp. *Adam helps the Coynes send Fiona to rehab. *Drew helps Sav make his mixtape for his college application, which Alli throws a tantrum over. *Fiona and Adam briefly rekindle their relationship until Fiona realizes she is a lesbian. *Fiona and Adam's second and final relationship ends on bad terms. *Eli crashes his hearse into a wall as a love proposal to Clare. *Clare and Eli end their relationship Season 11 *Jenna breifly moves in with K.C. *Clare joins the Degrassi Daily. *Many students attend the Keke Palmer concert during Spring Break. *Bianca and Drew kill Anson in self defense when he tries to rape Bianca and kill Drew (Bianca forces a break at his head). *Vince Bell witnesses the death from a distant alley, and threatens the couple. *Drew gets a restraining order on Vince. *Drew is stalked by Vince, a gangster. *Drew and Owen become friends after everything that happened between them last semester. *The relationship between Drew and Bianca ends, and the one between Drew and Katie begins. *The kids of Degrassi throw a back to school party at Above The Dot. *Eli is embarassed at the party by Clare when she screams about his previous relationships with her and Julia. *Jake and Clare take interest in each other, until their parents get married and they become step siblings. *Drew gets PTSD after killing Anson, being threatened by Vince, and being jumped by their gang. *Connor begins stealing women's underwear. *Connor is suspended. *Marisol takes part in K.C. cheating on his baby mother, Jenna, and causes their break up. *K.C. breaks up with Marisol. *Jenna makes K.C. give Tyson up for adoption. *Drew, Owen, and Julian make a fight club, but it gets shut down by Katie and Simpson. *Drew, Julian, and Owen go to a cage fighting rink. Drew goes up and gets knocked out by his large opponent. Julian helps him back awake and Drew insist he trains harder or keeps fighting. Julian to pull Drew away and leaves. *Drew begins trying different fighting styles to defend himself so he wont be afraid all the time. *Katie and Drew are in a love/hate conflict over fight club being shut down and their opposite attitudes, until they kiss when alone in a classroom. Drew still tells Katie to leave him alone and not follow him. *Katie follows Drew, Owen, and Julian only to show up to the illegal cage fighting rink. Drew is up again, and he keeps beating the guy despite the fact he is bleeding and already on the floor. Katie rushes to Drew and pulls him off the man, leaving with him. *Katie talks to Drew the next day and he tells her everything that happened with Bianca, Anson, and Vince. She now grows a hatred for Bianca and has a full on attraction to Drew. She agrees to teach him Tae Kwon Do for defense. *Jenna and K.C. end their relationship. *Jenna and K.C. give Tyson up for adoption. *Jenna moves in with Alli. *Dave calls Adam a "tranny" on Degrassi radio, which damages his finally achieved popularity. *Dave and Adam briefly end their friendship. *At prom, Drew brings Bianca with him, Adam, and Katie so she can get away from Vince for a night. Katie and Adam start off rough with her, but they are all friendly eventually. *Vince shows up at prom, asking for Bianca to come with him. Drew tells him no, and they fight. Drew uses the next techniques he learned and wins. Vince gets embarassed, then shoots his gun in the air twice (shooting Adam), then he drops the gun. *Katie, Drew, Clare, and Eli rush to Adam's side while Bianca is frozen staring at the gun. Katie manages to slow the bleeding down, and calls the parametics. Drew tells his brother that he will see him soon and sends Clare and Eli with him. Drew and Katie then approach Bianca who says she has to end it, grabs the gun, and goes to Vince's safehouse. *Drew and Katie follow Bianca to the safehouse and stop her from shooting Vince when he comes out. She puts the gun down and calls the police. She then is taken into custody for questioning, but shows up at the hospital to see Adam and everyone later. Drew ask Audra to supply a lawyer for Bianca since she tried helping him and Adam. Audra then tells the girl she formerly hated they can work something out. *Alli and Dave begin their relationship. *Alli suffers a gambling addiction and reveals that she can count cards. *Alli and Dave end their relationship briefly, but end it again when Dave becomes attracted to someone else. *Alli kisses Clare's boyfriend, Jake. *Alli and Clare end their friendship. *Clare and Jake soon end their relationship. *Dave is stalked by an ex girlfriend, who is later dangerously injured by a car. *Clare moves in with a group of Marijuanna drug lords, but escapes when police shut it down. *Drew and Bianca rekindle their relationship *Clare and Eli rekindle thier friendship, and wait until after break to decide on a second relationship. Season 12 *Luke and Becky enroll at Degrassi. *Clare and Eli officially reconcile their second relationship. *The relationship between Katie and Drew ends. *Drew cheats on Bianca with Katie. *Becky decides to have Romeo and Juliet for the school play but quits when Eli remakes it into a homosexual play to promote gay tolerance. *Luke starts making fun of Dave for being gay thus starting their conflict. *K.C leaves Degrassi when his father is realeased from prison. *Alli and Dave have a pregnancy scare. *All considers going to MIT after completing her junior year. *Jenna begins a crush on Luke. *Jenna and Becky officially become friends. *Clare begins an internship under Asher Shostak. *Drew descovers he suffers from a severe concussion and multiple head injuries due to last years events and a fall during a party not long ago. *Drew drops out of Degrassi, moves in with Fiona, and proposes to Bianca. *The relationship between Adam and Becky begins. *The relationship between Dave and Alli end. *Clare is sexually harassed by Asher twice before losing her internship. Gallery 1223697536 8794 full.jpeg Degrassi Clare.jpg Clare in Season 10.jpg Wrkjlrkjerj.jpg 25345456.png Normal season9-promo-hq-0013.jpg DEG1.jpg DEG2.jpg 4554746.jpg Connor 07.jpg Normal season9-promo-hq-0017.jpg 5675675345.jpg Jenna.png Jenna.jpg 43535234234.jpg Adammmmm.jpg DrewTorres.jpg DEG3.jpg DEG4.jpg Deg drew.png 54353235.jpg Degrassi-02258k.jpg Uuf.png Degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-3.jpg DEG6.jpg Tumblr mb9wyiSVoT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr m52bvtM7pL1qzslygo1 250.png Kcjennna.png ThCA6AOC3A.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Graduation Category:Degrassi